Mr. Trenchcoat's House
Mr. Trenchcoat's House is a mythical location in ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Description There are actually two houses that are claimed to be owned by the notorious serial killer. Both of them are located in the central region of Tierra Robada and are only a short drive away from each other. The nearest landmark is the Tierra Robada Bait Shop, which also happens to be a hot spot for Mr. Trenchcoat encounters, presumably, because his home is so nearby. House #1 The first house to be associated with Mr. Trenchcoat is a small house located on a trail just off of the freeway system. The house is a small, one story cottage that doesn't appear to have more than one room. A beater Sadler spawns at the back of the house, which lends some credence to this location. Nevertheless, the Bobcat remains the vehicle most associated with GTA San Andreas' serial killings. This house received a fair bit of notoriety after the release of the game, when a photograph showed Mr. Trenchcoat hiding behind some bushes behind the house. Ever since, the shanty has been associated with the myth. House #2 The second house believed to be owned by the killer has a lot more evidence to support itself. The house is slightly larger than the previous, and resembles the player's safehouse in Tierra Robada. There is also a windmill next to the home, and a large empty barn opposite of the house. The porch and the back door are extremely bright, which causes confusion among players, because there is no visible source for the light. No vehicles spawn at this location normally, but some players have reported seeing a Bobcat parked at the home. A land cultivator also spawns in the bushes nearby. Unlike the previous house, there is a concrete description of how Mr. Trenchcoat is supposed to interact with the player, while he is in the area. At the late hours of the night, the killer will appear at the center of his property, armed with a shotgun, country rifle, or pistol. When the player gets too close, he will turn aggressive and begin his pursuit of the player. A common rumor states that a Bobcat will be parked next to the house when he is in the area. Other players claim to have seen the Bobcat without any other pedestrian sightings. Body Parts There is a rumor that states that dismembered limbs can be found either on the porch or in the interior of the house. While it is true that the game does feature this level of gore, the limbs only appear when a pedestrian is hit with the Combine Harvester. These props disappear after few seconds, so finding them anywhere would be a difficult task. The house also does not have an interior, which is the nail in the coffin for this mystery. The rumor was probably started by a new player, unfamiliar with the area, seeing the body parts while playing in a mod like San Andreas Multiplayer, which features a limited level editor. The Cultivator Right next to the barn is a cultivator, a device used to till sod to make it into farmland, hidden in the bushes. The player can attach the cultivator to a tractor by slowly reversing onto it. This simple piece of machinery continues to be one of the more debated parts of the serial killer mystery. Myth hunters contemplate as to why it is hidden in the bushes as if the owner wants to hide it. The home is one out of the three places that the cultivator spawns, making bizarre that a rare item was included in a random location. The region of Tierra Robada is too arid for farming and there are no farms or tractors nearby, so players theorize that the killer uses it as a way to ease the disposal of bodies. Gallery Mr. Trenchcoat's House 2.jpg|Another house believed to be his home. BaitShop-GTASA-TierraRobada-exterior.jpg|The Bait Shop where Mr. Trenchcoat can be found. Navigation Category:Myths Category:Myth Locations Category:Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas